Final Distance
by Angel Cosmos
Summary: Usagi is finally re-united with Mamoru and the rest of her beloved family


---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Title: Final Distance  
By: Angel Cosmos  
Site: www.littlewings-firstlove.cjb.net  
Email: angel_cosmos2000@hotmail.com  
Feb. 15, 2002  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anime Series: Sailor Moon - Usagi, Chibiusa, and Mamoru  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon nor did I write the   
song, "Final Distance". The title, "Final Distance" was   
taken from a j-pop singer, Utada Hikaru.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I was a child, my father painted a lot. I do   
not recall what most of them looked like, but I can assure   
you that they were beautiful and filled with happiness. I   
remembered when I was 10 years old; my father was   
painting the hill outside of our little cozy house. If you   
looked very closely at the painting, there would be a little   
cottage sitting on top of the mountain. You may think this   
is insignificant but I believed that whenever my father was   
painting, he would cast a wonderful spell. What kind of   
spell? How am I supposed to know? He spoke many   
languages while I only knew the one I'm writing in now.   
He sold many of his work, that's how talented he was! But   
he never sold the mountain painting he called "Distance".   
He told us never to sell it, no matter how much a rich man   
offers with a bunch of zeros because it will one day bring   
our family together.   
  
Why am I recalling such a strange childhood   
memory? Perhaps, I am bored with my adult life. Twenty   
years has passed since that day, and my life has changed. I   
am now in my office staring into the clear blue sky, which   
is partly being covered by a tall building. How I wished I   
could just go back to my parents' cozy home. I cannot just   
leave my work that my family is depending on, can I? No,   
I cannot. My beloved husband, Mamoru passed away a   
few years ago, leaving me as a single parent to take care of   
our daughter, Chibiusa. I loved my child just as parents   
would love theirs but for some strange reason, my heart   
still feels as though I am missing something. My brother   
and I never see each other because of our careers, leaving   
us to grow apart.   
  
After picking Chibiusa up from her babysitter and   
making dinner for both of us, the phone rang. It was my   
brother telling me to start packing because something   
horrible had happened to my parents. He told me to come   
back home. Were they dead? No, that couldn't be! I ran   
into my room and packed a bunch of clothes for Chibiusa   
and me. My heart felt like it was having a heart attack   
while driving to the airport. Chibiusa and I were gone   
within the half hour back home.   
  
I could not sleep while on the plane. My mind was   
wandering all over the possibilities of what could have   
happened to my parents. Oh how I wish I could have spent   
more time with them before it was too late. Arriving at our   
destination at night by a taxi, my home seemed abandoned.   
The sun had already gone down, the only light source that   
was available was the full moon hovering above the   
mountains and the clear sky sparkling with stars. Where   
was everyone?   
  
The little house where I grew up appeared to be   
abandoned by my parents. Did they move away? The   
window on the right side of the door was glowing gently   
from a lit candle. I carefully crept my way in, hearing the   
creaks of the door, as I entered the house I grew up in. The   
candle laid on top of the table where we used to eat our   
meals. In front of the candle was an old book. This old   
book appeared to have been waiting for someone to pick it   
up and read it aloud. I would have done it, but it was in a   
strange language, possibly Japanese. I've lost my mother   
tongue when I was born in Canada. Did my father know   
this language? May be this was his last entry…  
  
I sighed with sadness as tears started to fill my   
heart. Chibiusa was on the table, playing with Diana, her   
white stuffed kitten. She looked so innocent and content   
doing whatever she was with her kitten. She was not   
alone… but I was. Where are my parents and brother?!   
Didn't my brother call me to come here urgently? My tears   
trickled down my face and I quickly wiped them away so   
my daughter wouldn't worry. I lifted my face away from   
the book and stared with shock at the painting my father   
drew twenty years ago. "Distance" was right in front of   
me; the little house on top of the mountain was still there.   
  
Chibiusa ran up to me pulling on my skirt with   
Diana, asking impatiently why we were there. Her large   
blue eyes looked into mine and I smiled gently, as I picked   
her up and carried her toward the painting. I told her this   
painting was called "Distance" and that her grandfather   
painted it. She was mesmerized, staring at the house on top   
of the mountain. She traced the curves of the hill and   
stopped at the house. Gently tapping on the door twice that   
I could not see at all, she said "Open!" in a playful tone.   
When she did this, I felt a cold draft behind us that blew out   
the candle. The journal that my father wrote began flipping   
to the beginning of the book. I heard whispers that began   
to recite something familiar as the draft began to pick up   
into a violent wind.  
  
I held Chibiusa in my arms, fearing something   
would happen to her. The wind became stronger and began   
lifting us up toward the painting. I screamed out because it   
would be my fault for ruining my father's artwork! Images   
of my father began flashing through my head as a glow   
from the "Distance" painting began to swallow Chibiusa   
and I.   
I awoke with the warmth of the sun blazing down   
on me. Where was I? My eyes flung opened when I   
noticed the warmth of Chibiusa was not in my arms. In my   
arms was Diana. Where was Chibiusa?! Standing up with   
panic brewing in my stomach, I felt a cold wind blow my   
fears away. There I saw a small cabin-like house. I ran   
toward it immediately I heard the laughter of Chibiusa   
behind the house, I went toward that direction. Playing   
with Chibiusa was Mamoru! She was sitting on his lap,   
giggling because her father was tickling her. His warm   
eyes laid upon me and welcomed me to this place. His   
smile washed away all of my worries as I realized we were   
together. My mother was inside the house, baking cookies.   
My brother ran out of the house and greeted me with huge   
bear hug. I was overwhelmed to see all of them all   
together, but my curiosity of where we were began itching   
behind my brain. I asked where we were, and Mamoru   
replied that we were in "Distance" and that we were finally   
together.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thank you for reading this ^_^  
Please check out my Sailor Moon page or email me! ;-D  
  
Site: www.littlewings-firstlove.cjb.net  
Email: angel_cosmos2000@hotmail.com  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
